


Onetale

by Gufoz4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gufoz4/pseuds/Gufoz4
Summary: После очередного "Пересоздания" мира, Фриск сталкиваются с неожиданной проблемой-все монстры из подземелья неожиданно...куда то подевались. Человека встречают лишь руины былого величия, да оставленые некоторыми монстрами записи, частично обьясняющие происходящее....
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава первая, "Руины руин"

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа, которую я выставляю напоказ большему количеству человек, нежели кругу близких друзей, так что хотелось бы услышать критику для улучшения качества в будущем.

Темнота. Она окутывала сознание Фриск, мешая им собраться с мыслями. Где же они? С трудом разлепив глаза, человек обнаружил себя лежащим на знакомой поляне золотых цветов.И это ощущение тошноты, словно от недавно пережитого падения......Да, это явно было начало Руин, а значит они все же выполнили Рестарт. Но почему же они не могут вспомнить этого? Кажется, это был очередной путь Истинного Пацифиста..... Фриск с их друзьями выбрались на поверхность... А потом.... А что было потом? Такое ощущение, словно эта часть воспоминаний выгорела, словно страница из рукописи, брошенная в огонь разочарованным автором....  
-Угх, моя голова......  
Поднявшись с поляны, человек внезапно осознал что что то не так. Руины были.....другими. Раньше это место, пусть и было лишь остатками былого величия, однако стараниями Ториэль оно выглядело довольно неплохо для своих лет. Теперь же, Фриск видели серьезно повреждённые, и местами обрушившееся конструкции, некогда бывшие красивыми сводами и колоннами. Что же произошло?

Вот и место, где они обычно встречали Флауи. Сейчас этот противный цветок появится из под земли.......  
Сейчас......  
Уже сейчас.....  
Сеееейчас!  
...  
Флауи нет. Это начинает пугать Фриск-такого никогда раньше не было. Похоже, какие то их действия в предыдущей временной линии привели к изменениям в настоящем. Но почему они не могут вспомнить... И где же Ториэль? Она ведь всегда приходила, спустя непродолжительное время...так ведь?  
...  
Прождав около 20 минут, Фриск решили, что пора двигаться вперед-они и без Ториэль знают на зубок все головоломки....что бы с ней не случилось.  
Топ-топ. Шаги человека отдаются гулким эхом в стенах коридоров Руин. Вот и первая головоломка, но....она сломана? Кнопки на полу растрескались и покрошились, а табличка на стене вся обвита мхом, пробивающимся из трещин.К тому же на всём этом лежит большой слой пыли, словно здесь уже давно никого не было.Это только больше пугает человека-почему Ториэль не ходит сюда? К счастью, дверь, закрывавшая проход, так же развалилась, превратившись в кучу крашенных камней, через которые Фриск может перебраться. Впрочем, следующая комната выглядит не лучше-рычаги у головоломки обломлены, а вода в каналах зацвела и пахнет как спагетти Папируса...Когда же человек ступил на шаткий мостик, тот издал жуткий скрип и развалился, окунув Фриск в мутную, вонючую воду. Блеск!  
Вылезая из канала и отплевываясь от воды, человек тихо проклинал мостик, крайне нелестно отзываясь о нем и процессе гниения, превратившем его в труху. Второй канал пересекать по мосту Фриск не решились, вместо этого они просто перепрыгнули его, чуть не подскользнувшись на краю. С трудом у удержав равновесие, человек подошёл к выходу из комнаты, с удивлением для себя обнаружив на месте знакомых шипов провал, ведущий....в никуда. Не решившись проверить глубину провала, Фриск решили перепрыгнуть его,с опаской поглядывая на осыпающийся край-вдруг уйдет из под ног?  
К счастью, камни выдержали вес Фриск, так что им благополучно удалось попасть на другую сторону.  
...  
Спустя примерно час человек достиг Дома. Движение вперёд осложняли сломанные головоломки-многие кнопки и рычаги отвалились или заржавели, а шипы искривились и поломались..... И эта тишина. Она давила на слух, мешая сосредоточиться и навевая неприятные воспоминания. Хорошо хоть пыли здесь не так много как в начале.....  
Войдя в Дом, Фриск уже окончательно поняли-Ториэль здесь нет. И других монстров тоже...... Дом выглядел давно заброшенным, когда то красивые паркетные полы вздулись и прогнили, а краска на стенах слезла, будучи содранной неумолимыми когтями времени. Осмотр комнаты Ториэль и кухни почти ничего не дал, однако Фриск подметили, что дневника нет на месте, как и одежды, столовых приборов.....  
 **Похоже, мама здесь давно не живёт.**  
Этот голос.....  
 **Интересно, что заставило ее уйти?**  
Только не снова....  
 **Или может, она вовсе здесь не жила?**  
Нет, нет, НЕТ! Сгинь из моей головы, чертово наваждение!  
Эти слова разнеслись эхом по заброшенному Дому, заставив Фриск прийти в себя. Как долго они так стоят?.... Нужно выбираться отсюда.


	2. Глава вторая, "Сугробы и пыль"

С трудом открыв тяжёлую дверь, ведущую в Сноудин, Фриск буквально протиснулись в образовавшуюся щель-снаружи навалилось огромное количество снега, в который человек сразу же провалился по пояс. Просто чудесно!  
Кое как выбравшись из снежной ловушки, Фриск обнаружили что не видят знакомой дороги-лишь огромные заросли мертвых деревьев, засыпанных огромными сугро…погодите. Мертвых?  
Подойдя поближе, человек стал разглядывать обледенелые остовы деревьев. Кое где виднелась обледенелая хвоя, навечно скрепленная большими льдинками, но, в основном, деревья были абсолютно oголыми, с черной, растрескавшейся от жуткого холода корой… Только сейчас человек заметил, что в Сноудине вдруг стало необычайно холодно-даже в их кофте, Фриск все равно дрожали от холода.  
 **Эти деревья умерли не от холода. Исчезла магия, питавшая их…Интересно :)**  
Встряхнув головой, дабы избавиться от назойливого голоса, человек решительно стал лезть через сугробы, стараясь хотя бы примерно определить дорогу.  
…  
Вот и место, где они встречали Санса.  
 **Но никто не пришел.....**  
Человек уже даже не пытался выгнать призрака из своих мыслей, с удивлением уставившись на мост через ущелье. «Решетка», построенная Папайрусом, обрушилась, проломив мост ровно посередине. Как он вообще допустил такое? Кто угодно мог на это забить, но не Папс…  
 **Похоже, этих назойливых скелетов тоже здесь нет. Может, они переехали?**  
-Да, наверное они просто здесь не…  
 **Или может быть они ОБРАТИЛИСЬ В ПЫЛЬ? :)**  
-Ч-что? Нет! С чего бы им.....  
 **Умирать? Наверное, один человек уже прошел здесь :)**  
…  
 **Почему молчишь? Разве тебе не было весело?)**  
-Просто отстань от меня, ты, недобитый мегаломаньяк.  
 **Поглядим…**  
Наконец закончив переругиваться с Чарой, Фриск подошли к мосту и попробовали перелезть через разрушенную конструкцию, мысленно молясь от том, чтобы не подскользнуться на заледеневших брёвнах. Однако на этот раз все прошло удачно, не считался слегка ободранные коленок. Вот и пост Санса с суперудобной лампой… Но пост разрушен-на него упало одно из мертвых деревьев, паралельно опрокинув и ныне лопнувшую от ужасного холода лампу…  
Решив поискать в руинах сторожки что нибудь полезное, Фриск вскоре наткнулись на заледеневшую бутылку кетчупа. Может, она пригодится позже…  
…  
Ни в лесу, ни у реки человек не встретил ни единой живой души. Лишь сугробы и мертвые деревья… Головоломки Папайруса отключены и сломаны, а камеры Альфис полопались от холода и льда…  
…  
Через несколько часов блуждания по лесу, окончательно замерзнув и ободрав колени об ледяной настил на снегу и деревьях, Фриск добрались до мостика к городу. С опаской ступив на старые, скользкие доски, человек медленно пошел на другую сторону. Вот уже половина мостика пройдена. Может, все не так уж и пло.....  
 _Хрясь!_  
Как только Фриск расслабились и нажали на одну из досок чуть сильнее обычного, лёд, удерживавший ее от разлома, треснул, заставив сердце человека уйти в пятки. Однако все обошлось-ребенок успел схватиться за веревки и благополучно выбраться из провала, хотя и здорово испугавшись.  
…  
Вот и сам Сноудин. Дома с пустыми, разбитыми окнами, сугробы высотой со взрослого человека и жуткий холод-все, что встречало человека в этом более не приветливом месте.  
Ткнувшись в пару домов, двери которых были настолько завалены снегом, что не открывались, Фриск все же смогли попасть в один из них-в библиотеку, через лопнувшее окно. Пыльные столы, пыльные книги..... Постойте, а это что?  
Присмотревшись, Фриск заметили кругу, ранее не виденную в библиотеке. Должно быть, ее брал кто то из монстров…  
Открыв книгу в случайном месте, человек прочёл следующее:  
 _Магия воспоминаний-странный феномен. Если монстр переполнен решительностью, то он может вызывать магически оживленные образы из прошлого…_  
Решив перестать читать на этом месте, Фриск вылезли из библиотеки тем же путем, и, решив ещё немного поискать, отправились в бар Гриллби. Дверь была все так же завалена, а витрина на удивление осталась целой, поэтому, скрепя сердце, человек замахнулся своей палкой и выбил стекло, мысленно прося прощения у молчаливого бармена. Внутри заведения было хоть и не сильно, но слегка теплее, поэтому Фриск забрались внутрь, ощущая как ветер из разбитой витрины утаскивает последние частички тепла. Внутри бара было так же пусто, как и везде, однако человек заметил кое что странное-на стене у стойки была прибита записка.  
 _Бар временно закрыт до стабилизации проблемы с энергией._  
Прочтя это, Фриск вдруг заметили ещё кое что-все лампочки в баре лопнули. Они могли бы списать это на холод, но вдруг вспомнили, что в Доме было точно так же.....  
Размышляя над увиденным ранее, человек заметил ещё кое что-за стойкой что то лежало. Подойдя вплотную, Фриск обнаружили горстку пыли, перемешанную с угольками.  
-Г-гриллби?.......-эхом разнёсся вопрос человека, заданный фактически в воздух....


	3. Глава 2.5, Нападение...?

Когда Фриск вышли из заброшенного бара, ноги понесли их к дому братьев скелетов. Им нужны были ответы, да и к тому же человек стал серьезно волноваться о своих друзьях, стараясь не думать о том, что их могла постигнуть участь молчаливого бармена.  
Подойдя к знакомому, двухэтажному зданию, Фриск с ходу попытались открыть дверь внутрь, однако она смерзлась с косяком, поэтому человеку пришлось приложить множество усилий, прежде чем дверь отворилась. Войдя в дом, Фриск стали растерянно озираться по сторонам, слабо надеясь случайно наткнуться на что то важное. Потрескавшиеся от холода телевизор, камень-питомец с примерзшей глазурью, старый, обшарпанный диван, высокий манекен в углу.... ?  
Заметив странную тень в углу комнаты, человек подошёл ближе чтобы разглядеть... Затем раздался треск и наступила тьма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за размер этой главы, она лишь служит "мостом" к следующей


	4. Глава третья, "Кровь и вода", первая часть.

И вновь тьма окутывала сознание Фриск, мешая им сосредоточиться и понять, что же произошло? Это холодное, вяжущее чувство, начинающееся в районе живота и пульсирующее в голове, сковывающее движения и пожирающее мысли... Да, они определенно мертвы. Но человека волновало совсем не то, что он в очередной раз погиб, а то, что он увидел....  
За секунду перед ударом в голову, Фриск удалось разглядеть высокую тень стоявшую в углу комнаты. Ребенок никогда не испытывал ничего подобного-хоть он и видел как монстры рассыпаются в прах или плавятся заживо, Фриск никогда не видели труп, в привычном людям понимании. В очертаниях и характерной позе легко распознаввлся Папирус, по непонятной причине опершийся о стену, однако многое поменялось-руки были укорочены, без кистей и запястий, грудная клетка-вскрыоа наискосок, словно от удара чем то крайне острым, а лицо.... Санс бы сказал что это выражение "пробирает до костей"-пустые, слегка потрескавшиеся глазницы, отсутствие нижней челюсти и трещина, начинавшаяся от шеи и кончавшаяся где то у затылка...   
Весь этот образ пронесся в голове у Фриск, пока они растерянно оглядывались, пытаясь определить свое местонахождение. Середина Сноудена, как обычно. Фриск так и не узнали почему их возвращаео именно сюда-возможно здесь какая то "точка сохранения" или типа того...   
Поднявшись на ноги, человек решил не соваться в дом скелебратьев, а сразу же бежать в Водопадье-подальше от этого жуткого холода, от этих трупов в домах, от....   
- **От этих воспоминаний =)**  
-Ч..что ты имеешь ввиду?   
- **Поймешь когда прийдет время~**  
Решив не обращать внимания на назойливый голос в голове, Фриск практически выбежали из Сноудена, стараясь как можно быстрее попасть в более приветливый по их мнению Вотерфолл. Впрочем, уже с первых шагов по новому Бирму стало понятно что изменения коснулись и его-вода во многих местах размыла камень, река теперь текла не прямо, а расползалась аж на 3 потока разной степени бурности, а место, где судя по памяти человека должна была стоять будка часового, ныне представляло из себя небольшое мутное озерцо, с виднеюшимися гнилыми обломками внутри.   
Кое как преодолев потоки воды и водопад, ставший намного более бурным, Фриск стали искать монстров, или хотя бы то, что от них осталось.....   
**Но никто не пришел**


End file.
